Old Life
by Lover of Reid
Summary: With the arrival of a new case Nell realizes that she knows who their main suspect is. Does he already know that she's there? What will the rest of the team think?
1. Body on the Beach

**A/N:This is a story that I wrote a long time ago in one of my many writing notebooks. This is the first chapter of it, sorry its so short. Send me a review and let me know what you think:) **

Chapter 1- Body on the Beach

Under the bright early morning sun a couple walked hand in hand across the sand shore of Malibu Beach as they made their way to the shaded underside of the pier that connected to the beach. As they made their way under the pier the couple stopped as they felt the cool breeze sweep over them. The underside of the pier was a big difference to the hot rays of the sun. Wanting to spend as much time as possible in the shaded area before the tide washed up the two of them began looking around for things to collect.

As they searched the man noticed a ragged old blanket covering a large object, 'probably some homeless person trying to stay cool from the burning sun.' After watching the "sleeping homeless person" for a few minutes the man realized that the blanket never once moved, not even by the wind. Curiosity and fear converged on the man as he slowly made his way between the two extremely tall pylons where the unmoving blanket lay.

Hands quivering the man reached down and grabbed the edge of the blanket. The woman, curious as to what he was looking at, joined him. With one quick tug the man removed the blanket. There on the sand was a woman, skin pale with death, blood oozing from her slit throat and covering her shirt where even more stab wounds resided.

Not expecting to find a dead body the man quickly dropped the blanket and backed away with the woman beside him as she let loose a scream. Turning around the two of them ran back into the blazing sun in search of anyone they could find that could help.


	2. Shock

**A/N: Here is the second chapter in this story. Since I've already written the entire story I will probably be able to post it faster than my other story that I am currently writing. But I'm not making any permenant promises. Read and enjoy:)**

**PS- Even though Nate is no longer a part of the group in the new episodes I couldn't pass up putting him into the story as well.**

Chapter 2- Shock

NCIS OSP Headquarters

Downstairs in the sunlit bullpen the four NCIS special agents were all seated at their desks talking with one another as they tried to relax, having just finished working a case the day before.

Wanting to lighten up the atmosphere a little Sam started telling Deeks about some of the funniest and most embarrassing things that had happened to him while working on a case with Kensi and Callen. Seeing how funny Deeks thought the stories were Kensi and Callen in return told a few more embarrassing moments that had involved Sam. Their sweet revenge was rewarded as Deeks started to laugh harder than ever.

The laughter was quickly stopped as they were joined by their short, yet all knowing operations manager Hetty. With a neutral expression on her face Hetty took her time to stare each agent in the face before finally turning to Sam saying,

"It would seem that your plan to embarrass your fellow agents has backfired Mr. Hanna."

A smile spread across Hetty's face as she watched Sam try to hide the look of embarrassment that threatened to cover his face. Just as Sam opened his mouth to respond Hetty held up her index finger to single him to wait a minute. A minute later, as if she knew it was about to happen, there came the sound of Eric's whistling coming from the tech center. Knowing what the whistle meant the four agents rose to their feet and made their way upstairs with Hetty right behind them.

Walking into the dimly light room full of computers Callen saw both and Eric and Nell seated next to each other in front of the giant monitor. Having heard their arrival the two computer experts turned around to face the rest of the group as they waited for everyone to arrive. As soon as Nate entered the room Callen looked to Eric and asked,

"Whatcha got for us Eric?"

Pressing a few keys on the keyboard the giant monitor was quickly filled with numerous documents. Double clicking one of the documents a naval record appeared on the screen. The photo revealed a female naval Lieutenant with brown hair and blue eyes. Turning back to face the group Eric began,

"Lieutenant Lily Meyers was discovered dead by two civilians this morning on Malibu Beach. She was found lying on the sand under the dock with a blanket over her body…"

With the press of a single key multiple photos of the Lieutenant's injuries filled the screen. Before Eric could continue Nell spoke up,

"Lieutenant Meyers was found with her throat cut and multiple stab wounds to her chest."

Everything was silent for a moment as they allowed the information to sink in. Out of the silence Kensi asked,

"What kind of job did Lieutenant Meyers have in the Navy?"

Turning back to the monitor Eric quickly searched the documents before he replied,

"It says that she worked with computers, developing software for air craft carriers and naval war ships."

From the identical expressions on everyone's faces they all were thinking the same thing, 'why would someone want to kill a naval Lieutenant who worked with computers?' From his position standing next to Callen Sam asked,

"Is there any footage that shows what exactly happened to the Lieutenant? From the lack of blood pooled around the body suggests that she was murdered somewhere else and dumped under the pier afterwards."

Eric, having not thought of this fact, nodded his head in agreement as he said,

"I don't have any footage yet but I will begin searching for it."

After five minutes of searching Eric pulled the footage that he had found up onto the screen. Everyone stared at the screen as the footage began to unfold. On the screen they could see Lieutenant Meyers standing outside of a nightclub having a heated argument with a gentleman with brown hair. Watching the brown haired man on the screen Nell's face began to turn extremely pale. No one around her noticed as they continued to watch the footage, the brown haired man became extremely angry, pulling out a compact knife from his pocket and attacked the Lieutenant, stabbing her repeatedly in the chest. As the Lieutenant lay bleeding on the ground the attacker stood over her breathing heavily. With the knife still in his hand the brown haired man began to drag the Lieutenant away from the nightclub entrance and into an alley. As the man and the dead Lieutenant moved out of view of the camera Eric paused the video.

Turning around slowly in his chair Eric faced the team. The four agents continued to stare at the screen as if the footage was still playing. One by one they each started to realize that the footage was over. First to recover Callen looked to Eric and asked,

"Can you get a clear picture of the night club sign? If we have a name then we know the location of our original crime scene."

Spinning around quickly Eric began typing away on the keyboard. Still in shock of what she had seen on the video Nell remained quiet and sat so still in her seat that you would think that she had been turned to stone. Standing behind the rest of the group Nate continued to stare at Nell's pale, shocked face with a pondering expression on his own face as he scratched his chin seeming to be deep in thought. He could tell that something from the video had shocked her but he didn't know what. Before he could begin making his way over to Nell Kensi, who had also noticed Nell's pale face after watching the video, walked over to Nell, and placed her hand on the red-head's shoulder.

Feeling Kensi's hand upon her shoulder Nell jumped slightly. Turning her head Nell stared up at Kensi's friendly smiling face. But behind the friendly smile Nell could also see a look of concern. Seeing that Nell immediately knew what Kensi was going to ask her when she motioned for her to follow her. Knowing full well that there was no use for her to refuse Kensi's request to talk Nell slowly rose to her feet and quietly followed Kensi behind the partition at the back of the room. Having watched Kensi and Nell walk to the back of the room Nate saw Kensi give him a slight nod. Without hesitation Nate made his way to the back of the room while everyone else continued to stare at the giant screen.

Coming to a halt beside the partition Nate waited as he heard Kensi say,

"Nell, are you alright? I noticed that you were extremely pale after the video, and you didn't move or say a word when Callen asked you and Eric to find out the name of the nightclub."

From the silence Nate knew that Nell had decided not to answer Kensi's question. With that result Kensi continued,

"Whatever it is Nell you can tell me. All of us here are your friends and are part of your family. If you have a problem then we will all help you with whatever it is that's bothering you."

Kensi's words seemed to have had a calming effect on Nell. From behind the partition Nate heard her sigh before she began,

"I am fine Kensi, I'm just a little shocked by what I saw on the video…It has been so many years since I've seen him…I still can't believe I saw him on the video."

As he listened Nate immediately began analyzing Nell's words. She apparently knew the suspect in the video, someone from her past or her childhood? He would definitely have to delve deeper into that later. Nate paused in his analysis when he heard Kensi say,

"I know how you feel Nell, the video can sometimes be a bit overwhelming…but did you say that you recognized the suspect in the video?"

Being behind the partition Nate couldn't see Nell nod her head,

"Yeah we used to be best friends when we were younger. Then when we were in middle school he and his family moved and I never saw or heard from him again. And before you ask, his name is Brian Doyle."

Having heard enough Nate felt like it was time that he joined in on the conversation. Walking quietly around the partition Nate cleared his throat as he came into view of Kensi and Nell. Looking at both of their faces Nate was not surprised to see combined expressions of fear and surprise on Nell's pale face. Nate waited patiently as Nell tried to find her voice. When she did it squeaked like a mouse as she asked,

"Did you hear everything Nate?"

Nate nodded his head,

"Yes Nell I heard everything. I also saw your reaction to the video. I knew that there was something on the video that surprised you. And as a psychologist it is my job to help people deal with their feelings. I followed the two of you because I wanted to help you, not to spy on you. But now that I know what your problem is I think I can help you."

Relief appeared to spread across Nell's face while Kensi remained emotionless as stone. Disregarding Kensi's facial expression Nate turned his attention back to Nell. By the look on her face she seemed happy that he was going to help her. Her relief could even be heard in her voice as she said,

"Oh thank you Nate. But if I know the suspect personally doesn't that mean that I am off the case?"

Nate could hear the worry mixing in with the relief as she asked her question. Shaking his head no Nate replied,

"Not necessarily, you can still be a part of the case. You can also help us in the case by telling us everything that you know about this suspect Brian Doyle."

Wanting to help with the case in any way she could Nell agreed to tell them and the rest of the team all she knew about Brian Doyle.


	3. Catch Up

**A/N: Here is the third chapter in the story. I have a lot of free time on my hands today so I decided that I would go ahead and upload it. Read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 3- Catch Up

Over on the other side of the room the rest of the team had become curious about what had happened to three of their team members. Having seen where the three missing people had gone to as she stood behind the others next to the large table Hetty raised her voice as she said,

"It would seem that Miss Jones is dealing with a personal problem from watching the video. Nate and Agent Blye have gone to help her."

The four remaining men's curiosity seemed to peak at hearing this. His curiosity getting the better of him Eric asked,

"What do you mean a personal problem that came from watching the video? Does she know who the suspect is?"

As she listened to Eric's questions Hetty watched as Nell, Kensi, and Nate made their way back to the rest of the group. Keeping her face neutral Hetty replied,

"Those are not questions that I can answer Mr. Beale. Only Nell can answer them. Perhaps if you ask her nicely she will answer them for us."

As Hetty said this the four men noticed her looking at something or someone coming across the room. As one they all turned their heads to see Nell, Kensi, and Nate making their way back towards them. Returning to her seat Nell looked into the faces of everyone who was looking at her. She already knew what kinds of questions they would ask so she waited for them to start asking them. After a few seconds of silence Callen asked,

"Alright Nell, what can you tell us about the video? Do you know the suspect?"

As Callen finished Nell nodded her head,

"Yes I know the suspect. His name is Brian Doyle; we were friends when we were kids up until middle school when he and his family moved. I haven't seen him since that day but he doesn't seem to have changed much in his appearance."

Upon hearing the suspect's name Eric immediately looked him up in the database to see if he could find anything else about him. In no time at all he had found results. Clearing his throat to make sure he had everyone's attention Eric said,

"Brian Doyle, 28, worked on computers developing software for air craft carriers just like Lieutenant Meyers. It seems that the navy gave Doyle a disciplinary discharge when he went on a rampage after he was turned down for a grant he needed on one of the software's he created."

From her seat Nell suppressed a smile as she thought, 'yeah that sounds like Brian.' Very quickly Nell was pulled away from her thoughts as Callen asked,

"Do you have any idea what kind of software it was that he had created, Eric?"

Scrolling through the information on screen Eric shook his head no in response to Callen's question. From beside Callen Sam asked,

"Can you find us an address for this Brian Doyle? We may be able to learn more about him if we look at where he lives."

With a few clicks of the keyboard Eric showed them his results as he said,

"There is no actual personal address for Brian Doyle. The only address available appears to be his parent's house."

Taking the address that Eric had written down for him Callen turned to the rest of the team and said,

"Sam and I will go talk with the parents. Kensi, I need you and Deeks to stay here and help Eric and Nell find out what kind of software Doyle created."

Seeing everyone nod in agreement Sam and Callen headed downstairs to the car while Kensi and Deeks rolled up to the two of the empty computers to begin helping Eric and Nell…


	4. Parental Information

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter of the story. Just so you know I wasn't entirely sure of what to have Callen say to the parents in this chapter, so that's why Sam is the one talking. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 4- Parental Information

Sitting in their shinny car on the way to visit Doyle's parents Callen turned to face Sam watching the road as he drove and asked,

"Nell seemed to be really shaken up when she first realized that it was Doyle on the video…"

Before he could continue Sam interrupted,

"G, I know what you're trying to say but Nell is not going to let the fact that she knew the suspect years ago compromise her work on the case. She can handle it, she is a tough chick."

Knowing that what Sam had said was true Callen nodded his head,

"Yeah you're right Sam. Nell will be fine. I don't know why I questioned myself when I went through practically the same thing. Nell is smart enough to know when she should be taken off the case, and if it comes to that then she will do it."

Sam nodded his head in response as he stared at the few cars that were in front of him on the road. The last few minutes were spent in silence as they made their way to their destination. Standing on the curb next to where they had parked the car Sam and Callen stood staring at a small two story pale blue house complete with a front porch and a swing. It looked like a nice place to live and grow up.

Having stared at the house long enough the two agents headed up the few steps that led to the front door. Pushing the door bell Sam and Callen waited patiently as they heard someone making their way to the door. As the door opened they were greeted by a middle aged woman with brown hair that was frosted with grey. Smiling at her Callen and Sam waited as she looked over them both before asking,

"Can I help you two gentlemen?"

Knowing that Sam would do a better job with the woman Callen remained silent as Sam showed her his badge and said,

"Yes ma'me I believe you can. My name is Sam Hanna, and this is my partner G Callen. We are with NCIS. We have some questions for you about your son Brian."

Hearing her son's name the woman stepped aside holding the door open to allow Sam and Callen into her home. As they followed Mrs. Doyle through the hall of the tiny entrance way Callen and Sam made a point to get a look at their surroundings. All along the walls and side tables were pictures, and almost all of them were of the same person, Brian Doyle, along with others who must have been Doyle's siblings. Having reached the back end of the house Mrs. Doyle showed them to the added on section of the house. They way the furniture was arranged the room was designated as their living room.

There seated in a giant comfy chair was Mr. Doyle, who, just like Mrs. Doyle, had hair of light brown that was frosted with grey. Waving her hand Mrs. Doyle gave the two agents the sofa to sit on while she sat in an identical chair beside her husband. Wanting to get right to the point of their visit Sam immediately started introductions,

"Mr. Doyle, my name is Sam Hanna, and this is my partner G Callen, we are with NCIS."

Mr. Doyle nodded his head in acknowledgement as he replied,

"Nice to meet you both, I am Zackary Doyle, and you've already met my wife…"

"Helen Doyle, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly at the door. I was in a bit of a shock," Mrs. Doyle interrupted.

With his friendly smile back in place Sam replied,

"That's alright Mrs. Doyle. Now Mr. Doyle, as we've already told your wife when she answered the door we are here to ask you some questions about your son, Brian."

Unlike his wife Mr. Doyle didn't seem surprised by their reason for being there. Placing the newspaper that was in his lap on the coffee table Mr. Doyle looked at the two of them and asked,

"What would you like to know about him?"

Leaning closer to Mr. Doyle from his position of the sofa Callen asked,

"We know that Brian was enlisted in the navy and that he worked on computers creating software for the aircraft carriers and other vessels. Can you tell us what kind of software he was creating?"

Mr. Doyle shook his head no,

"Brian didn't really talk with me about work that much. All he ever told me was that the software was designed to damage other ships and vessels. He left his notes on the table one evening, and when I tried to read it I couldn't understand what was written. The way that Brian wrote it appeared to be encrypted. Probably the only person who can read it is Brian himself."

Hearing his last statement Callen smiled inwardly. Knowing their computer geek colleagues, either Nell or Eric would be able to read and translate Brian's notes into regular English. But the only way that could happen would be if Brian's notes were here at the house. With that thought in mind Callen asked,

"Do you by any chance have some of Brian's notes, Mr. Doyle? Or did he take them all with him?"

Quickly rising from her seat Mrs. Doyle replied,

"If I'm not mistaken I believe I saw one of the notebooks that Brian used to keep his notes in on his desk the last time I placed clean clothes on his bed."

That said Mrs. Doyle all but sprinted out of the family room in search of said notebook. With Mrs. Doyle out of the room both Sam and Callen were able to get a closer look at Mr. Doyle's behavior. Twiddling his fingers in his lap he appeared to be nervous about something. Seeing him do this action Sam asked,

"Mr. Doyle, you seem nervous about something. Do you mind telling us what it is?"

Looking up at Sam's calm face Mr. Doyle sighed as he said,

"Growing up Brian had a few troubles with the law. And in that time my wife and I have had more than a few visits with local law enforcement. You two coming here stating you work with NCIS confirms my suspicions that Brian is once again in trouble. Can you tell me what you believe my son has done?"

Listening to Mr. Doyle's words a look of pity spread over Sam's face, the look became even sadder as he replied,

"I'm sorry Mr. Doyle but I can't tell you anything. Right now we don't have enough information or evidence to support anything. All we have is footage from a security camera of a nightclub that showed your son with a naval Lieutenant who was found dead on Malibu Beach this morning. We know that the Lieutenant and your son both worked with computers for the navy. On the video we saw Brian attack the Lieutenant. We believe he attacked her because she received a grant approval and he didn't. We are hoping that his notes will shed some light on what kind of software he created for the navy."

Just as he finished saying this Mrs. Doyle returned with a beaten up hard covered journal in her hand. As she resumed her place beside her husband Mrs. Doyle handed the journal to Callen. Overwhelmed with curiosity Callen opened the journal and flipped through the pages. Everything that was written on the pages didn't make any sense to him; it was like trying to read a dead ancient language.

After a quick glance at Sam both Callen and Sam extended their hands to the couple as they rose to their feet. With a final promise to keep them informed on what they learned the two agents headed for the door.

As they reached the car Callen's phone rang. Reading the name on the caller ID Callen answered,

"What have you got Eric?"

"After enhancing the photo of the front of the night club from the footage I was able to get the name of the club next to the nightclub where the Lieutenant was killed. The angle of the security camera prevented me from finding the name of the night club where the attack was committed."

"Ok we what's the name of the club next door Eric?"

"The Exotic Candy Shop, and after looking it up I was able to get its address, and I was able to get a map of its location. With that I figured out the name of the night club, it's the Black Light Club."

"That's good work Eric. Give Kensi and Deeks the address of the night club and have them check it out. Sam and I are headed back to OSP, we have something for you and Nell to look at that may help us figure out what kind of software Doyle was creating."

"Alright, will do Callen."

Putting his phone away Callen filled Sam in about Eric's findings as they sped their way back to OSP.


	5. Coded Languages

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I think this will be the last chapter that I upload for the story today. My hands are really starting to cramp up. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 5- Coded Languages

Walking back into the OSP center Callen and Sam saw Eric lounging at his computer with his feet up on the desk, and Nell standing at the giant table waiting patiently for them to arrive. Having glanced over at the door as they walked in Eric quickly jumped up out of his chair into a standing position which caused Sam to laugh. Trying not to show his embarrassment Eric walked over to the table, and stood at Nell's side.

As quickly as it started Sam's laughter ended. Placing the hard covered journal in the middle of the table Callen looked to Eric and Nell as he said,

"This journal contains all of Brian Doyle's notes on the software he was creating. Apparently he wrote it so that no one but himself could read it. We were hoping that since you both know a lot about computers and encryptions that one of you would be able to read it."

Immediately understanding what Callen was asking Eric nodded his head while Nell appeared a little reluctant at what she was being asked to do. Pulling the journal closer Eric quickly opened it, and started flipping through the pages. An expression of dismay spread across his face as he closed the journal and placed it back in the middle, and said,

"Sorry Callen, whatever language this guy wrote his notes in I can't read it or understand it."

Keeping his face neutral of any emotion Callen nodded his head as he turned to look at Nell. Nell didn't even look at him in the face; her eyes were on the journal, looking at it as if it was a venomous snake. Seeing this expression Callen knew that she was scared to look at the book. Feeling sorry for what he was about to have her do Callen placed his hand over Nell's small child-sized one. Feeling the contact of Callen's hand embracing her own Nell glanced down at his hand before looking up into Callen's light blue eyes. Seeing the fear swimming in her eyes Callen gently squeezed her hand as he said,

"Nell, I know that you are afraid somehow to look at Brian Doyle's notes, but we need you to look at them. If you can read and understand what he wrote then maybe we can figure out the software he created. Please Nell?"

With no way around not reading the notes Nell heaved a sigh, and pulled the beat up journal towards her and opened it. Just looking at the first page of notes Nell was able to comprehend what Doyle had written. The language that he had written the notes in was a secret language that she and Doyle had created when they were kids. As she looked at the pages she was surprised that she remembered how to read it.

Scheming deeper into the depths of notes Nell became more and more intrigued by what she read. The equations and notes on the pages sounded nothing like the young boy she knew long ago. Having read enough of the notes Nell closed the journal and looked around at the three men who were quietly waiting for her to speak. Unable to stand the silence any longer Nell spoke,

"I can read the notes and understand what they say. The language that he used to write the notes was a secret language that we created when we were kids."

Nodding his head Callen hid the relief that he felt that Nell was able to read the notes as he replied,

"Can you tell us what kind of software Doyle was creating?"

Opening the book once more Nell flipped to a certain section in the middle of the book. Glancing down at the symbols on the page Nell replied,

"He talks about the software in detail on this page. The equations he wrote I can't understand, but from reading his descriptions what he's developed isn't a good thing…"

Hearing the sadness seeping into Nell's voice Callen, Eric, and Sam immediately knew that what was in the notes wasn't good. A three looked to Nell, and waited for her to continue,

"The software that Brian created appears to be some sort of virus. From what I can tell the virus can be used to infiltrate and destroy all computers and electronic equipment and devices on any navy ships or vessels."

After reading that last piece of notes Nell paused, she couldn't believe what she had just read. The Brian she had known as a child wouldn't have created a computer virus to destroy the computer and electrical equipment on naval vessels. But then again people do change. Tearing her eyes away from the pages of encrypted notes Nell turned to look at Callen. What she saw was a blank face chiseled out of stone, but within his blue eyes she could see the fires of anger shining brightly.

Closing the journal Nell leaned over the table with her head in her hands feeling overwhelmed with everything that was going on, and everything they had just learned. Knowing that she needed to remain calm Nell took a few deep breaths but didn't get the results that she had hoped for. A feeling of desperation to escape filled her. Lifting her head back to her normal height while avoiding eye contact with the three worried men around her Nell ran for the door as she exclaimed,

"I need some air."

Still worried for the young woman Callen, Eric, and Sam stayed unmoving in their original positions. They had just made a major break in the case, but the break was apparently too much for Nell to handle. She needed her space and they would give it to her.

Walking through the doorway with a perplexed expression on her face Hetty came to stop near the table with her hands behind her back. Seeing the identical expressions on the three gentlemen's faces Hetty had a good idea about what had just taken place. Changing the position of her hands so they were cupped together in front of her Hetty said,

"As I was beginning to make my way up the stairs a moment ago I was nearly blown away by Nell as she ran past me heading straight for the nearest exit. Maybe one of you three gentlemen can fill me in on what happened in here?"

Being a person who never seems to miss a thing Hetty saw the three men before her exchange glances between each other, and she waited patiently for someone to answer her question. Finally after a few minutes of what appeared to be a silent agreement between the three child-like men Callen heaved a sigh as he bowed his head in defeat. Lifting his head up to stare Hetty directly in the face Callen began to tell her of everything they had learned and what had just happened.


	6. Taken by Surprise

**AN/N: Here is the next chapter. I was beginning to wonder if anyone was ever going to read this story. But now that someone has finally read and reviewed this story I have decided to give it an update. Like always read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 6- Taken by Surprise

Not far from the main door entrance of the OSP headquarters Nell steadied herself against the wall with her hand as she took deep breaths to calm herself. The mid-afternoon breeze seemed to have an effect on her for she could feel herself beginning to relax. Closing her eyes Nell could still see the pages of the journal she had just read staring back up at her as if she was still holding the journal in her hands, reading it like she would a good book. Quickly shaking her head Nell forced the image from her mind. She still couldn't believe what she had read. The words on the page revealed how to create something evil, something she couldn't believe her childhood friend would do.

Lost in her own thoughts Nell didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming towards her from behind. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her and held her tightly in place. Overwhelmed with terror Nell struggled against the vice grip arm that held her. Just as she opened her mouth to scream a hand appeared and pressed a white cloth-like material to her mouth. Breathing heavily from adrenaline Nell inhaled the chloroform coated cloth causing her struggles to cease as she was enveloped in darkness.

Having become nothing but dead weight Nell's body collapsed into her attacker's awaiting arms. Lifting her completely into his own arms the man quickly carried her to his car that was parked a short distance from OSP headquarters. On the ground marking where Nell had just been standing was Nell's bag with its contents scattered across the pavement from the surprise assault.

Back within the semi-dark computer tech center Eric was typing away on his keyboard trying to find more information on the virus software that Doyle had created. But as he worked his thoughts continued to float back to Nell's overwhelmed expression as she fled from the tech center. Everything about the case bothered her in some way, and he really wanted to help her cope, but he just didn't know how. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind Eric continued to concentrate on getting the job that Callen had assigned him done.

Nearly an hour had passed when Eric had completed his research. As he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head realization seemed to fully set in Eric-Nell still hadn't returned from getting some air. Worry seeped into every crevice of his mind as he jumped to his feet and quickly made his way down the stairs to Hetty's desk.

Coming to a halt in front of their short yet large hearted operation manager's desk Eric waited as patiently as he could for her to find a stopping point in the giant stack of paperwork pilled upon her desk. Closing the packet of papers after marking her place Hetty turned her gaze to the eagerly waiting computer analyst. Looking at his face Hetty could see the worry that filled his spectacle covered eyes, which was now starting to show on his face. Rising to her feet Hetty kept eye contact with Eric as she asked,

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Beale? Has something happened?"

Without taking a moment to think Eric quickly replied,

"Hetty, it's been almost an hour since Nell went outside to get some air and she still hasn't come back yet. I'm really getting worried about her."

With a simple nod of her head Hetty replied,

"I understand what you are saying Mr. Beale. Have you checked the security camera footage to see if she's still outside?"

Having not thought of the idea himself Eric mentally slapped himself on the head as he replied,

"No Hetty I didn't look at the security footage. Not knowing where exactly Nell had went to get her fresh air I wouldn't know where to look first. I was hoping that you or someone else had gone out and checked to make sure she was alright."

A sad look appeared on Hetty's face as she shook her head no,

"No Mr. Beale, I haven't gone to check on Miss Jones, and I haven't seen anyone else do so either. But I believe I may know where she went. I will go check on her while you look at the security camera footage of the front entrance."

With a quick nod of his head Eric made his way back up the stairs to look at the selected security footage. At the same time Hetty made her way to the main entrance door. Stepping outside there was Hetty found no one there to meet her. Wanting to make sure that Nell hadn't tried to hide from everyone else who may have stepped outside Hetty searched every possible place that she could be. Coming up empty handed in her search Hetty turned back to the door to head back inside. It was then that she saw Nell's bag on the ground with its contents scattered all around. Holding the empty bag in her hand Hetty quickly took out her phone to call Eric. After only one ring she heard,

"Hey Hetty, did you find Nell? Is she ok?"

Hating to have to be the one to tell him what she had found Hetty replied,

"No Mr. Beale I didn't, Miss Jones is gone. I've found her bag lying on the ground, its contents spread out on the ground around it. She's been taken Mr. Beale- someone has kidnapped Nell. Gather the team including Nate; I'll be up there in a minute. We are going to need everyone's help to locate Miss Jones and her kidnapper."


	7. Awaking Alone

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry its taken me so long to post it, classes just started this week so now my life has become extremely hectic. But I promise that I will try and continue to post new chapters on a regular basis. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 7- Awaking Alone

Finally after what felt like many hours Nell started to stir from her induced slumber. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that she was in what appeared to be a large cold, dark room made of cinder block. Trying to move but unable to Nell looked down to see duck tape wrapped around her arms and chest, attaching her to the hard wooden chair she was seated in. As the realization that she was stuck there with no way to escape set in, a sense of fear quickly enveloped Nell's mind and body.

Glancing around the room and seeing no one else there with her Nell started to wiggle around in her chair in desperation. After a few minutes with no change Nell stopped wiggling, there was no use in trying to free herself the duck tape was wound too tight, including the tape that held her feet to the legs of the chair.

Coming to the conclusion that there was nothing she could do Nell slumped in the chair to the extent that her bonds would allow. There was nothing for her to do but surrender, and hope and pray that the team would find her. Then from behind her Nell heard the squeak of a door being opened and closed, followed by a steady creaking of steps as someone made their way towards her holding area. Unable to turn around and see who it was Nell remained still and silent as he captor approached.

As the captor came to Nell's side he placed his hand upon her shoulder gently. Not expecting to be physically touched Nell jumped in surprise, at least as much as her bonds would allow. Turning her head Nell stared at the hand that lay on her shoulder, and as it began to move once again she followed it.

Having made his way to stand in front of Nell the man stopped and seated himself on the stool placed in front of her. Her head still bent and her eyes still staring at the man's hand after watching it move Nell took a deep breath to settle her nerves. The need to see the person who took her and why he took her became too great. The decision having been made Nell slowly raised her head to stare at the face of her captor. A look of disbelief spread across her face as her eyes grew to the size of silver dollars as she continued to stare at the man in front of her…


	8. An Address of a Lead

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter in the story. Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been extremely busy with work and school, they are both keeping me on my toes. I'm also sorry that its a little shorter than what I would hope. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 8- An Address of a Lead

Sitting at his computer at OSP Eric continued to stare at the blank computer screen. For the first time ever Eric was unsure of what he should do, and it annoyed him. It had been nearly two hours since Nell went missing; as soon as the team had entered the tech center Hetty filled them in on what had happened. Eric filled them in as well whenever he could find his voice. Knowing from experience that the trail would run cold the longer they waited everyone immediately started working on trying to locate their missing red head.

Walking into the tech center on her quiet, dainty feet Hetty watched Eric as he remained in his stupor, and continued to stare at his blank screen. Wanting to help the surfer boy/computer analyst Hetty cleared her throat as she made her way towards Eric's side. Caught off guard by the noise Eric quickly spun himself around to stare at Hetty. Feeling guilty for being caught not working on anything his cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment. Staring back at the worried filled eyes of the technical analyst Hetty ignored the change in hue of Eric's cheeks as she said,

"Mr. Beale, I understand that you're worried about Miss Jones, but staring at a blank computer screen won't help anyone."

Hearing this Eric broke eye contact, and stared down at his sandals like a child being scolded by its mother. Not liking this response either Hetty added,

"Stop looking like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and look me in the face like you know is appropriate." Seeing Eric comply with her demand Hetty smiled, "Good, now tell me what you have found so far, and don't tell me you haven't found anything."

Turning around to face his computer Eric quickly pulled up the dead end results that he had found earlier. Quickly glancing to Hetty Eric answered,

"I checked the security camera footage from the front entrance during the time that Nell disappeared, like you said. She is visible on screen with her back towards the main gate as she appears to regain control of herself. As the footage continues you can see someone approach her from behind and grab her. Just as she starts to struggle they place a white cloth over her mouth, and she is immediately incapacitated."

Hetty watched the footage while Eric spoke and nodded her head,

"Are you able to get a clear shot of the kidnapper's face to ID him?"

A grim expression covered Eric's face as he shook his head no,

"Unfortunately no, from far away it appears that the kidnapper's face is uncovered, however when I zoomed in to get a closer picture of his face I discovered that he was wearing a clear face mask that some bank robbers wear to blur their faces. There is no way to tell who it is. But whoever it was knew who Nell was, and where she worked."

With Eric's last statement in mind Hetty said,

"Based on that and the few features we can see it would appear our kidnapper is Brian Doyle. Now from this camera we can't see the vehicle he used to transport Nell. Did you try using satellite imaging of the area to try and locate the car?"

An expression of shock spread across Eric's face as he mentally slapped himself in the head for not thinking of that himself. Without skipping a beat Eric locked onto the satellite imaging system, and started to locate the area and time of Nell's kidnapping. As he worked Callen and Sam walked in and watched what was happening on screen. After finally locating the time and place they needed Eric quickly fast forwarded through the parts they had already seen. A few seconds later Eric returned the images back to normal as they watched Doyle carry Nell's unconscious body away from NCIS headquarters; seeing where Doyle was headed Eric froze the image of Doyle and Nell next to a beat up blue Buick and zoomed in for a closer image of the license plate.

Smiles spread across everyone's faces as Eric enlarged the license plate on the screen, and said,

"Zebra, Bravo, Delta-2-5-1-3, California plates; I'll run them through the system and see what we've got."

Information immediately appeared on the screen as Eric ran the plate through the database. A photo and records of a young man in his mid twenties appeared on screen,

"David Hill, twenty-five, bought the car a year ago, and according to his records, he and Doyle were roommates in college, and are still friends today."

Hearing this, the NCIS agents realized that David Hill had helped and probably was still helping Doyle. Wanting to take action immediately Callen asked,

"Does he have an address Eric?"

After typing a few keys on his keyboard Eric nodded his head,

"Yeah, he owns a house in East Los Angeles, near Hollywood. Here is the exact location."

Waiting a split second for Hetty's approval Callen and Sam quickly exited the tech center and made their way down stairs. Still working at their desks Kensi and Deeks looked up from their findings as Callen and Sam made their way over. Realizing that they had a lead Kensi and Deeks rose from their desks and gathered their weapons along with Callen and Sam as Callen filled them in,

"We found the name of the guy who lent Doyle the car he used to kidnap Nell. His house may be where they are holding her. Sam and I will go in through the back, Kensi- you and Deeks will go in through the front. If we find Doyle and David Hill we will arrest them, and bring them in."

Nodding their heads in understanding the four agents headed out towards their new destination.


	9. Truth About an Old Friend

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Figured since I haven't updated in so long that I would give you more than one new chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 9- Truth About an Old Friend

As she sat in her confines staring at her kidnapper the shock of whom it was remained present on Nell's face. Slowly the shock of her discovery dissolved and was replaced by anger. Her childhood best friend, and regrettably number one suspect and murderer in their current case had incapacitated her and kidnapped her. With that thought in mind, Nell came to the conclusion that the person she had known as a child was no more; he was a completely different person.

Lightning seemed to flash in her eyes as she continued to glare at Brian Doyle as he sat leisurely across from her. Seemingly fed up with the silence between them Doyle smiled as he said,

"Hello Nell, long time, no see."

With a glare still stitched to her face Nell acidly replied,

"Brian, you could have called instead of resorting to kidnapping. Why did you kidnap me?"

Doyle shrugged his shoulders as if the idea of kidnapping was no big deal,

"I heard that you worked for NCIS and was involved in my case. I figured that we could talk, and then you could understand why I did what I did."

Hearing this Nell's anger overflowed causing her cheeks and ears to burn red as she said,

"I doesn't matter what you have to say to me, I saw what you did to the Lieutenant. You aren't the same person I knew when we were kids. I HATE YOU!"

Enraged by what she said Doyle jumped to his feet and smacked Nell hard across the face, smiling when he heard Nell scream in response. Cheek red from the physical contact and her bottom lip split open and bleeding Nell stared up at Doyle wanting to show him that she wasn't broken. Holding back her tears that wanted to escape Nell watched as Doyle walked out of her range of sight and headed back up the stairs.

When she heard the basement door slam shut Nell let the tears fall freely. Tasting the blood from her split lip Nell prayed silently that the team would find her soon.


	10. Finding Nell

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in the story. Sorry its taken me a while to update. This chapter is actually shorter than I expected. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 10- Finding Nell

Seated once again at his computer with his blue tooth already in his ear, ready to communicate with Callen and the rest of the team if need be, Eric was a ball of energy. He was feeling extremely nervous about the rescue mission. Sure they had done dozens of rescue missions in the past, but this one was different, this one was personal to him.

Nell being kidnapped had made Eric realize something- if anything happened to Nell he didn't know what he would do with himself. For a while now Eric knew that he liked Nell as more than just a friend, but dealing with the aftermath of her kidnapping Eric realized that he actually loved Nell. He just hoped that he would still get a chance to tell her that.

-NCIS:LA-

After pulling quietly up to the house belonging to the address that Eric had given them Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks stood huddled together with their guns drawn. With a single nod from Callen the four of them split up- Kensi and Deeks headed towards the front door while Callen and Sam made their way towards the back. Reaching the front door Kensi and Deeks stood on either side. After a quick glance at one another Kensi banged on the door,

"DAVID HILL, NCIS- OPEN UP!"

Hearing no response from within the house Kensi nodded to Deeks for him to kick open the door. Guns pointing the way Kensi and Deeks entered the house. Looking around the front room they saw that it was clear. Seeing the stairs to the upper level Deeks motioned his head towards them. Nodding in agreement Kensi followed Deeks as they slinked up the stairs.

On the landing they saw four doors; walking towards the door on the left Deeks opened it to reveal an empty room. At the same time Kensi found the same result at the door on the right. Walking together they made their way to the last two doors. Knowing that they had a 50/50 chance they stopped at the first of the two doors. Without stopping Deeks opened the door. Entering the room they found Brian Doyle seated at his computer. Having turned around at the sudden interruption Doyle quickly started reaching towards the bottom drawer of the desk. Seeing what he was doing Deeks quickly made his way towards him,

"Don't even think about it. Put your hands up where we can see them. Brian Doyle you are under arrest for kidnapping a NCIS technical analyst and for the murder of Naval Lieutenant Lily Meyers."

As Deeks spoke Kensi quickly cuffed Doyle, and then proceeded to push him towards the door. As they descended the stairs they could hear a commotion near the rear of the house. Callen and Sam were definitely in the house, and it sounded like they had found and apprehended David Hill. Sure enough when Kensi, Deeks, and Doyle came to the bottom of the stairs Callen and Sam were there with David Hill, cuffed between them. After looking to Callen and seeing the expression on his face Kensi could instantly read and agreed with Callen's thoughts- Nell was being held somewhere in the house.

With a murderous look upon his face Callen turned to glare at Doyle,

"Where is she Doyle? Where are you holding Nell Jones?"

Doyle didn't say a word; instead he smiled like an evil mastermind. Seeing the guy smiling Sam knew that Callen was becoming pissed off. Not wanting to give his partner a chance to react he said,

"Tell us where she is Doyle."

While Sam spoke Kensi thought she had heard something. It had sounded like someone yelling for help. Unable to hear very well while Callen and Sam tried to get Doyle to talk Kensi shushed them and said,

"Stop talking you guys I think I hear something."

Curious about what Kensi may have heard everyone remained quiet, even Doyle, and David Hill were silent. Then just like she heard before there came the sound of someone yelling from the basement. Realizing who it was that they heard Callen looked to Sam and Kensi, and said,

"You guys go get Nell, Deeks and I will take these two to the car."

Nodding their heads Sam and Kensi headed in the direction that the voice was coming from. Finding the door that led downstairs the two of them quickly made their descent. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they spotted Nell struggling against the binds holding her to the chair. Holstering their guns Kensi and Sam raced over to their friend to free her from the duck tape. A look of pure happiness covered Nell's face as she waited for her friends to free her. When the last of the duck tape was torn away Nell quickly jumped to her feet, and embraced Kensi in a hug, which the brunette gladly returned. After pulling away from Kensi Nell then proceeded to do the same to Sam.

When they pulled apart the smile upon Sam's face quickly disappeared when he saw Nell's reddened cheek and bloody lip. Wincing a little as he touched her cheek Nell pulled away slightly as she said,

"It's nothing I'm fine. Brian just became angry that I wouldn't talk with him, and that I said I hated him."

Anger flashed across Sam's face as he replied,

"Oh I'm going to do more than just hurt him for what he did to you Nell."

Not giving Sam a chance to say anymore Kensi quickly interceded,

"Let's get you upstairs and into the car Nell. Then we can head back to OSP. I think there are a few people there who want to welcome you back as well."

Wanting to get out of the house as fast as possible Nell quickly nodded her head in agreement. When they reached the hallway upstairs Nell breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Doyle was nowhere in sight. Hearing her relieved sigh Kensi said,

"Callen and Deeks took both Doyle and David Hill out to one of the cars. They are going to take them down to the boat house and question them while Sam and I take you back to OSP."

With that said the three of them headed outside to the second car.


	11. Beautiful Reunion

**A/N: Here is the next and LAST chapter of this story. I loved writing this story, and I actually am sad that it is completed. I am actually thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but it might be a while before I start to write it. Tell me what you think about it? Should I do it? Like always, read and review.**

Chapter 11- Beautiful Reunion

Back in the tech center Eric continued to pace back and forth, too nervous to sit down. From the doorway Hetty stood there and watched Eric made his rounds. Having watched long enough Hetty walked into the room and asked,

"I just thought I'd let you know, Mr. Beale, that Mr. Hanna just called, and he and Miss Blye have found Miss Jones, and are bringing her back now."

Hearing Hetty's words Eric stopped where he stood and stared at the mini operations manager. As the news finally set in a huge smile spread across Eric's face; seeing that Eric wasn't going to speak Hetty replied,

"Well don't just stand there Mr. Beale, move your feet and come wait for Nell to return downstairs with Nate and myself."

Not needing to be told twice Eric sprinted out of the tech center. With a small knowing smile on her face Hetty turned and followed the excited computer technician down the stairs. Ten minutes after reaching the bottom of the stairs Hetty, Nate, and Eric watched as Nell, Sam, and Kensi made their way into the entrance way. Catching sight of her other three coworkers waiting for her return Nell quickly ran over to meet them.

Not even bothering to slow down Nell launched herself into Eric's arms. Breaking away from his rather reluctantly Nell then went and embraced Hetty in a huge, then followed by Nate. Unable to remain patient while Hetty and Nate talked to Nell; clearing his throat Eric waited as Nell turned around to face him. Pointing behind him Eric asked,

"Nell, can I talk to you upstairs in the tech center?"

After nodding her head in agreement Nell walked with Eric upstairs. When they walked into the tech center Eric stopped and turned to face Nell. Seeing the look of curiosity on her face Eric said,

"Nell there's something I have to tell you. For the past few months I have been thinking of you as more than just a friend, but after what happened today I realized something else. I realized that I love you."

The look of surprise upon Nell's face as she listened to Eric's confession quickly turned into a genuine smile as she stepped closer to Eric, and replied,

"I love you too Eric."

The smile upon Eric's face was like that of a child in a toy store. Closing the small distance between them Eric bent down and captured Nell's lips in a kiss. Without any hesitation Nell wrapped her arms around Eric's neck while deepening the kiss. When the need for air became necessary the two of them separated with identical smiles on their faces. When their supply of oxygen was replenished the two of them continued where they had left off.

After an hour of interrogation at the boat house Callen and Deeks joined the rest of the team back at OSP; seeing the two of them Nell untangled herself from Eric's arms, and embraced each of them in a hug. The best part was that they came bearing good news. After seating themselves in their seats Callen turned to Nell, and the rest of the team, and said,

"Doyle confessed to murdering Lieutenant Meyer. He said that he did it for revenge for not getting his grant approval and Lieutenant Meyers did. Add to that kidnapping an NCIS technical analyst, it's safe to say that Doyle will be in prison for a very long time. David Hill admitted to lending Doyle his car so Doyle could kidnap Nell, and for keeping Nell in his basement. Because of that he will probably get a lesser sentence."

Hearing that Doyle had confessed and would go to prison for what he did Nell breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. Seeing the happiness spread across Nell's face Eric wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. The day may have started out bad but it ended in pure happiness, especially for Nell and Eric.

The End


End file.
